As the use of computers and computer-based networks continues to expand, content providers are preparing and distributing more and more content in electronic form. This content includes traditional media such as books, magazines, newspapers, newsletters, manuals, guides, references, articles, reports, documents, etc., that exist in print, as well as electronic media in which the aforesaid content exists in digital form or is transformed from print into digital form through the use of a scanning device. The Internet, in particular, has facilitated the wider publication of digital content through downloading and display of images of content. As data transmission speeds increase, more and more page images of content are becoming available online. A page image allows a reader to see the page of content as it would appear in print.
Some readers, however, may have computing devices with displays which are sized differently from the display for which a page image is originally formatted. Also, some readers may wish to view the text in a page image in a varyingly-sized window within a display. A content provider may generate and maintain different versions of the same content to accommodate various sized displays. However, this approach can be inefficient and costly. Alternatively, a reflowable file may be generated which can be rendered on displays or windows of various sizes by reflowing the content of the reflowable file to fit the display. However, rendering or reflowing a portion of the reflowable file to fit a given display typically does not allow for a user to scroll through the rendered content a partial screen at a time, such as progressing forwards or backwards in the content line by line. Instead, a user must often view one screen or page of reflowed content at a time, or otherwise be limited in the user's ability to continuously scroll through the content.